


Dororo is becoming a woman

by EastOfEarth



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo (Manga)
Genre: Other, hyakkimaru doesn’t understand what a period is, kind inn keeper, neither does Dororo, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEarth/pseuds/EastOfEarth
Summary: Dororo’s bleeding





	Dororo is becoming a woman

Dororo’s bleeding.

 

That fact only made Hyakkimaru want to kill whoever was causing this. It became worse when he noticed Dororo’s bleeding between her legs.

 

Bending down, he grabbed both of her arms. “Who did this,” he asked, staring at her face. When Dororo showed him a look of confusion, Hyakkimaru pointed down.

 

That’s when Dororo noticed it herself. And to be honest, she was as confused as he is. “When did this happen?” she asked herself. “Aniki, you didn’t see anyone come in the inn, right?” she asked in panic.

 

That’s when the lovely thing called ‘CRAMPS’ started to knock at the door, making Dororo groan in pain and hold her stomach. The inn keeper then walked in, holding a tray of food.

 

When she noticed a curled up Dororo holding her stomach, she covered her mouth. “Oh my, this boy is actually a girl?” she asked Hyakkimaru. Hyakkimaru nodded in response.

 

“Miss Inn keeper, did you see anyone walk in?” Dororo asked as she groaned. The inn keeper giggled in response, shaking her head. She sat down next to Dororo, running her fingers through the girl’s head.

 

“No sweetie, this is something your own body caused. It means you’re becoming a woman!” she responded. She then smiled at Hyakkimaru.

 

Hyakkimaru, who is in total shock, repeated the inn keeper’s words over and over in his head. He slowly backed away, sliding down the wall.

 

While Dororo and the inn keeper started to talk, with the inn keeper explaining everything about the female body, Hyakkimaru on other hand is still a mess.

 

‘I know she’s a girl, but do they really bleed monthly? For what reason do they have to do that? How come Dororo herself don’t know this?’ he thought. He looked at a now-relieved Dororo eating happily. She walked up to him and handed him his food.

 

“Aniki! The inn keeper got new clothes for me!” she smiled brightly.

 

And that was the day Hyakkimaru decided he will destroy anyone who tries to make Dororo cry(or even make a move on her)


End file.
